


Different Parts of Different Pasts

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [6]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Coffee Shops, Emmet wants to learn both, Flashbacks, Handcuffs, I do not like the construction workers Emmet worked with, Jetpacks, M/M, MINECRAFT freeform, NSFW, Rex goes really far into the past, Rex is conflicted, Rooftops, Spilled coffee, Sunsets, Time Travel, Trust Issues, cloud cookoo land, emmet learns to be an escape artist, handjobs, kinda dinner date, makes serious decisions, master breaking, master building, master building worries, meeting new friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Rex knew the risks, knew that what he was going to do would change everything. He thought about it, knew that doing this would either end great, or end horribly. But he has to take the chance, if not for himself, then for Emmet. And he'd do anything for Emmet.





	1. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a very long one-shot, but thanks to Halobolts I've decided to take my time and work hard on my chapters for this fanfic.

The decision had been easy, painfully easy if Rex was being honest with himself. A fact that he tried hard to be. But as he set up his ship to go back in time, he was going to go back further than intended. He wanted to go back to the moment he was flung into the cold hard truth of reality. But… there was another point in his life he could go back to and change. He was told by the owners of the time-machines that if he uses this to go back to the past he’ll be going back to an alternate timeline and make an alternate future; due to using multiple time machines instead of one. This way he won’t be creating time traveling paradoxes. He’ll be creating an alternate reality itself. Meaning he can mess with the ‘future’ of that place all he wants. It won’t affect his own original timeline.

So he can go back, and just be Rex Dangervest, he isn’t Emmet Brickowski anymore. He can be someone for his past self, maybe a brother to guide and protect him. Maybe… maybe he can be more. Rex shook his head and plotted the coordinates and the time for where he was going to go. His raptors were all ready to go with him. His crew, his family of adorable dinos that he loves to spend time with. He just hopes that he knows what he’s doing going back in time to the one place that will have a  _ lot _ of unknown variables to change for the timestream. Or at least the timestream of the universe he’s going to.

As they transported back in time to the age of Lord Business and the threat of the Kragle, and the prophecy of ‘The Special’. “You can do this Rex, he needs you. Even if he doesn’t know it. Oh by the Man Upstairs I hope I’m not fucking this up.” Rex told himself as they arrived exactly one year before Emmet becomes the Special. An event that Rex will ensure happens. Lucy isn’t meant to be ‘The Special’, she wouldn’t inspire the boy upstairs to argue and inspire the man upstairs. Not like he did, or Emmet did. Will do? Pronouns.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as first meetings go... this wasn't what he had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write, hope everyone likes the fluff

One Rex arrived he hid his Spaceship a good distance away from Bricksburg; and took one of his jetpacks down to the city to find Emmet. It was still early morning, so majority of Bricksburg was still sleeping, and if Rex remembers his past habits well. Which he doesn’t. He knows that before his ‘awakening’ into a Master Builder, he always did what the instructions said. So he just needs to keep his own Master Building a secret because it’s still illegal for anyone to go outside the norm. And possibly his job. “I had to pick this point in time to come back to.” Rex sighed to himself as he landed a block away from Emmet’s apartment. Best to just differentiate himself from the past, since as of him going to the past, they are no longer the same people… same person? Pronouns. And no time-travel erasing stuff is gonna happen to him.

Rex hid his jetpack and knew he’d need some more… casual clothes. Ugh! Maybe he should just put on his leather jacket he brought, it’ll cover up his vest, and he’ll at least look somewhat normal. If a bit edgy. If he’s being honest, Business was biased on his definition of normal.

Rex put on the jacket and hid his jetpack underneath in case he has to make a speedy getaway. “Just gotta casually bump into Emmet and do an introduction.” Rex whispered to himself as the sun began to rise and the day was about to begin. He can do this. Although the problem was that Emmet took his time in the morning and Rex was hankering for some coffee. So he snuck out of the alley he was in; with the intention to bump into Emmet at some point during the day. If he can remember his… their… the routine.

He walked to the coffee shop that Emmet frequented, Coffee Chain. Though by the time he got there, Emmet had already gone through most of his morning routine with the Instructions, and had just gotten his coffee when Rex came in.

They ended up bumping into each other literally, and Emmet’s hot, mostly sugar, coffee spilled all over Rex. Granted it wasn’t too painful since it’s just small circles of liquid, even if hot. Everyone was staring though, and Emmet was trying to clean Rex off, acting completely flustered and probably hoping that his instructions knew what to do.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t see you and,” Emmet tried to say and then froze at the sight of Rex.

“It’s all good, accidents happen.” Rex replied and saw Emmet was frozen. He waved a hand in front of his fellow minifigure’s face and sighed softly when there was no response. He’d forgotten that he’d freeze up and not register things when in shock or having any form of an emotional overload. Well he’d register it, but nothing would really stick in his mind or standout. Instead of moving around Emmet like a normal person, Rex just grabbed Emmet’s hand and took the construction worker outside.

This snapped the orange vest wearing man out of his stupor. “Ah where are you taking me?” He asked in slight fear.

“Outside, I’d rather not be stared at by the local nutjobs who buy insanely overpriced coffee.” Rex said gruffly as he opened the door while still dragging Emmet and ignoring the ‘liquid’ that finished dripping off his face and chest.

“Um okay, but uh why are you taking me with you?” He asked.

“I wanted to talk somewhere more private,” Rex told Emmet as he found a nice section of alley that can easily be overlooked for him and Emmet to chat in. “Here we go,” he said and carefully placed them so people can’t see, but Emmet could call out for help if he wanted to. He doesn’t wanna seem like come creep. Though given he just dragged Emmet out here, most people will probably think he did this to hurt the man for spilling coffee on him.

“Umm… I ah… am not sure what to do in this situation.” He said and was going to pull out his instructions and consult them, when the handsome stranger said.

“You wanna hang out sometime?” He asked in a blunt way. Not the best thing to say really since they met so… awkwardly… but he remembers his past self well enough to know that he was incredibly lonely before meeting his Master Builder friends. And becoming a Master Builder and just living a new fun life. Where he could see people that actually cared about him each and every day.

“Wha-what? But I spilled hot coffee all over you. Why would you wanna hang out with me?” Emmet asked in shock.

“Well… I guess the easiest answer to that would be.” Rex began and then blushed. The truth was that he wants to be apart of Emmet’s life. Well part of it, as seeing his former younger self here and now; he finds that… there’s another reason why. He knows the answer, he doesn’t wanna say it, but he has to say it. “I think your cute.”

“Okay double wha-what?” Emmet said and shook his head. How could this handsome stranger with the most exotic chiseled features that Emmet has ever seen find him of all minifigures attractive?

Rex sighed softly. “Look I’m being honest I think your cute. I’ve seen you around before, but never had to courage to come see you until today. I ah… mostly watched from afar.” The older male blushed again. Speaking of older he’s technically ten years older than his past alternate self at this point. And sure he’s technically lying about watching Emmet from afar, but at the same time he really isn’t since, he does know Emmet. Well used to… still does? Ugh this is annoying with the tenses.

Emmet was blushing now to. “R-really?” He asked nervously. Not even caring that he was going against the instructions today by meeting this very, very handsome stranger. A stranger that was attracted to him somehow. Well maybe not completely attracted, but found him to be pleasing to the eye.

Rex nodded. “I’m Rex Dangervest,” he held his hand out to shake Emmet’s. May as well introduce himself.

“I’m Emmet Brickowski,” Emmet blushed still as she shook his hand with Rex’s. This is so strange and his instructions don’t tell him how to handle things like this. They made living and doing things easy, how to do things, how to live and get things done. But not something spontaneous like this. “You wanna get coffee sometime?” Emmet asked with a soft blush.

“Heh, sure, though probably not right now.” Rex replied and wiped off the remaining coffee on his shirt. “How about tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” Emmet smiled and felt his face wouldn’t stop blushing. “Oh my gosh, I’m gonna be late for work!” Emmet shouted a bit in realization.

“Ah sorry, think maybe I can; catch up with you after your done at work?” Rex asked as he moved them to walk back towards the street where Emmet can get to his car and go to work. He’d forgotten about that terrible job they had, sure construction was … nice. But Emmet was around people who didn’t care if he dropped dead or not. Hell they probably wouldn’t even notice.

“Oh yeah! I work at the construction site, it closes at 6.” Emmet told him. He was getting into his car at this point and would be driving the rest of the way to work. But he put his window down to continue talking to Rex.

“Great, see you then Emmet.” Rex waved and Emmet waved back after the construction worker buckled up.

“Ah, see you then Rex.” Emmet blushed so hard as he drove to work and wished he knew what he was feeling and how he’d never seen such a handsome stranger before. How could someone miss a man that handsome and with a face so chiseled? Emmet watched his rearview of Rex and saw him disappear in the crowd. Looks like it’s easy for him to come and go.

Emmet went about his day with a blush on his face, but still smiling and trying to make everyone around him happy. He did his job with 110% of effort and helped everyone who asked for specific pieces. While he himself couldn’t get Rex out of his head. Not even listening to ‘Everything is Awesome’ for five and a half hours could get the man out of his head. Speaking of, now that everyone was done working and all Emmet’s coworkers were talking about going to bars and having fun. Eating their favorite foods, doing things that make them unique. Emmet would’ve gone with, or just tagged along until they asked him to leave because they don’t like him. If he wasn’t so excited to hopefully see Rex again. So he didn’t say ‘yes’ to what anyone was saying.

Not that they really noticed as Rex scaled the wall without anyone seeing him. Not the cameras or Emmet’s coworkers; and snuck over to see Emmet.

“Hey Emmet!” Rex called out and ran towards his new ‘acquaintance’. Emmet was going over something in his instructions, probably trying to find out if there was something in there about how to act around people your attracted to. He kinda doubts it since Business doesn’t like people being intimate with one another, from what he remembers anyways; which is sketchy at best. Rex also ignored all the other construction workers he’s forgotten the names of as he went over to Emmet.

A construction worker or two were wondering who the random stranger was calling out to, and saw it was that dude who was unremarkable and not special. He was beaming happily at seeing this dude. Gossip began to sweep quickly at that. Most of it was wondering who this handsome guy was, and why he was interested in that… non-special dude Emmet. For those who even  _ knew _ Emmet’s name.

“Hey Rex!” Emmet smiled and put his instructions away, there wasn’t anything in there about dating and or how to talk to or speak to someone you find attractive. So he decided to… maybe go with the flow? He really didn’t know what to do when it came to such things, and hopes this is the right decision. “Ah, where do you wanna go?” He asked the much more attractive male.

Rex chuckled softly. “How about we head to a local place, I know a good restaurant that’s nice, unless you’d rather get some late night coffee?” Rex asked. As he gestured for them to get going. In all honesty he found it during the five and a half hours Emmet was at work and since it wasn’t a chain restaurant. Though those are nice too, he figured Emmet should widen his tastes and experiences by doing different things. Rex knows that he enjoyed it once he got the hang of it.

“Ah, rest-restaurant sounds nice,” Emmet blushed. He began fiddling with his fingers, why does he feel like a lovestruck teenager? He’s 22. Granted he’s never dated or had sex, but he has wanted someone special in his life for a long time. Like his parents had each other.

Rex smiled back charmingly. “Sounds good, ah mind if I drive?” He asked Emmet as they headed to the exit. It was probably best since he knows where they’re going, that and Emmet might not pay attention to his directions.

“Sure thing, I ah… don’t really know where we’re going so,” Emmet blushed as they headed to his car and got inside. Rex in the driver’s seat and Emmet for once in the passenger side.

“Ah yeah probably should’ve said that first.” Rex blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. He told Emmet about a nice simple diner that wasn’t a chain restaurant, but it’s really nice. Emmet was worried since the instructions told him that chain restaurants were the most important choice for good places to eat. But he wants to make a good impression to Rex so he’ll go with the man’s choice of the diner. And it was actually very nice. It had this charm that Emmet didn’t even know that he liked. A nice relaxed feel that was so much nicer than the sports bars his coworkers always went to and he’d tag along with. The atmosphere was calmer and so much more relaxed. Though when he tried the coffee it was good, but he prefered the liquid from his favorite chain coffee shop.

They both ate different foods, a burger and fries for Rex and Emmet had a salad and burger combo rather than fries, but it was nice. Doing something so against Emmet’s routine with someone he just met. Someone that made him feel warm and… well special. Someone special and important in his life. Yeah this is kinda, sorta, but probably not really a date, and it made Emmet feel… really nice. He and this stranger Rex both paid for their meal and Rex drove Emmet home. After getting directions from the construction worker. Emmet has never had a happier day in his life since moving here.

“I had fun tonight.” Rex said softly as he parked the car and let Emmet out the passenger side, not knowing that Surfer Dave was watching them. The blond man had just gotten back from the beach.

“Me too. I hope we can do that again sometime.” Emmet smiled at Rex, “Ah if you want to that is.” He blushed.

“I’d like that,” Rex smiled and feeling both bold and reckless, gave Emmet a kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow at Coffee Chain?” Rex asked. He knows Emmet is going to get his coffee there, but at the same time he wants to be sure Emmet wants to see him.

“Sure thing!” Emmet grinned. “Ah I mean sure, I can get you coffee rather than spill it over you.” He blushed. He hopes making that offer was the right choice, and that kiss? Oh Emmet is on cloud nine!

Rex chuckled and agreed. “Sounds good, see you then Emmet.” Rex smiled and waved goodbye as Emmet went inside; and the man was a blushing and giggling mess as he went to his apartment happily. He couldn’t wait to see Rex tomorrow. His handsome stranger.

Rex walked away from the apartment and kept his eyes peeled for a specific cop he knew was lurking about and had been watching him all day. Another reason Rex waited until after Emmet was done with work to see him again. Given his appearance out of nowhere he’d easily catch the eye of the one cop in the city capturing Master Builders. Once he was far enough from Emmet’s apartment did he call out.

“I know you’re there Bad Cop, come out I’ve got something to tell you.” Rex said aloud and went into an alley and made sure he could escape with his jetpack. He didn’t take it off at all today, even if it had been uncomfortable with it on his back during the drive in Emmet’s car.

The officer came into the alley with a glare on his face, “Alright you, who are you? Where did you come from? And what do you have to tell me?” His face switched around. “I am curious too.” Good Cop added before going back to Bad Cop.

“Let’s make it simple, I’m a visitor, and I plan on mostly staying to be with my budding romance.” Rex said. “It’s not where I come from but when, and unless you want Good Cop to die, be careful around President Business.” He warned the cop, he didn’t deserve to lose his brother like that to Business over losing Emmet because of Lucy’s intervention.

Before the officer could ask any questions, either of them; Rex took off with his jetpack. He had to get out before anyone else saw, heard, or found them. That and in case the officer/s decided to call in their robot helpers to arrest him. Rex disappeared into the night, only to greet Emmet the next day at his favorite Coffee Shop. Where the orange man was waiting for him with two coffees. One for Emmet and one for Rex.


	3. Old West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a nice weekend away... why did he have to mess it up?

It would take a few months, around two and a half, before Emmet and Rex officially became public boyfriends, and Rex would spend the night every other night at Emmet’s apartment. Mainly because he can’t take Emmet back to his ship, yet, and it would be a little hard to get there. They also kissed a lot, mostly on the cheek or occasionally lips when in public, but when private it was a bit more, but not by much. Rex didn’t wanna pressure Emmet, and for their near three month anniversary of meeting he wanted to show Emmet the ship. And maybe tell him the truth about where he’s from, or rather when he’s from.

“Who’re ya kiddin’ Rex, that’s not a good idea and you know it.” Rex sighed as he told himself this aloud, well softly aloud as he arrived in an alley and got ready to meet up with Emmet at Coffee Chain. He knows Bad Cop has been watching him. So he usually goes to a different alley each day when coming into the city when he’s not spending time with Emmet.

They always meet up at the same coffee shop. Mostly because it means Emmet can do his routine, and Rex can have an excuse to drink coffee with his favorite orange vest wearing cutie pie. And he doesn’t have to pay for the coffee himself. Currently it’s Friday, meaning tomorrow and sunday Emmet will have off his construction job. And he wants to take him away for the weekend.

“Morning Emmet,” Rex smiled as he arrived to see Emmet standing there with his two coffees, one with a touch a cream, the other with cream and 25 sugars. Rex would do black, but he doesn’t like coffee that bitter. He took the offered caffeinated beverage with a charming smile that he knows makes Emmet’s blush grow.

“Morning Rex,” Emmet smiled as he felt his face heat up at that handsome smile. How Rex turns him into a blushing mess so easily he’ll never know. But he does, and his boyfriend, oh that word makes him so giddy, just makes everything so much brighter and happier. “How was work yesterday?” Emmet asked. Rex never told him about his job, only that it mostly takes place when he’s out of town.

“Eh the usual grind, was it the same as always at the construction site?” Rex asked as they headed outside to walk a bit to Emmet’s car. He’s taken to parking a ways away so he can enjoy a walk with Rex. Something the space hero took notice of, but didn’t comment on. After all he likes their elongated conversations too. Even if sometimes it made Emmet late for work. Not that his coworkers noticed, they only noticed Emmet more when Rex was around, a fact not lost on the cowboy. But he would pointedly ignore them, especially those stupid women who would flirt with him. He isn’t interested, no one can compare to Emmet.

“We take down everything weird and put up what isn’t,” Emmet said and he felt upset at that. He quite liked some of the previous houses they made. It was nice and homey. Now they’re just… standard apartment complexes like his own. He’d love to own a house of his own, small on the outside but so big on the inside, with nice rooms for himself, Rex, any pets they’d have, and maybe one for his plants too. Especially Planty.

“Emmet do you even like working in construction?” Rex asked softly as they walked and everyone else ignored the couple, used to seeing them walking together all the time during this part of their routine day. He saw how Emmet was upset at destroying what President Business considered weird or abnormal. At least he assumed so. From the look he saw on Emmet’s face at the statement of his work. He has a feeling that Emmet always had a want to build what he wanted, but it went against the instructions that had been drilled into his head since he was little.

“Of course I do, I just wish we didn’t have to make the same boring things every day.” Emmet sighed softly as he said it. “I’m just glad I decided to forego the weekend shift to have fun together. Where’re we gonna go anyways? Bricksburg isn’t exactly scenic.” Emmet asked and looked truly curious.

Rex chuckled at the not to obvious change of subject. “We’ll be going to my place. It’s far away, but I think you’ll like it.” Rex smiled warmly at Emmet. He loved the way Emmet’s face lit up with both a hard blush and a beaming smile. How he could have such a beautiful face that Rex missed so much, the future man would never know.

“I’d love that, ah… should I ah pack once home or?” Emmet asked as now he looked embarrassed. He’s never done things like this before.

“Just pack a few pairs of clothes and if you want you can bring Planty with you.” Rex smiled and mentioned the small potted plant that even he still loves and misses his own. Past is the past, and he must look forward to the future with Emmet. A future where he can finally be happy.

Emmet beamed even brighter at that. “I’d like that, ah should get going.” Emmet frowned when he realized he was at his car. He didn’t want to go to work, he wanted to spend more time with Rex.

“Hey easy Em, we’ll catch up after your done at work and then we’ll head back to your place and then head out to my place.” Rex smiled and gave Emmet a sweet kiss on the cheek, causing another blush. “I’ll see you later sweetie,” he smiled once more and opened the door for Emmet so the man could get to work.

Emmet left and watched Rex disappear from the crows again and wishes he could do that too. He did his work as always, 110%, helping all his coworkers and once their 5 and half hours were done. He made sure he had everything together and beamed as Rex came over with a big grin and they kissed openly on the lips before his coworkers. Emmet actually started to not care too much if his coworkers saw him kissing his boyfriend. At first he was concerned, but the more time he spends with Rex, the more he wants to have fun and enjoy himself and cares less of what other people think of him. Well granted he does want friends too along with having a boyfriend; but he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Hey baby,” Rex smiled once they parted. “Ready to get going?” He asked, a bit teasingly as he wanted this weekend to be special. He just hopes Emmet won’t scream too much when they fly up to his ship. He’s gotta find or make an easier way to go to and from his ship, if only so he doesn’t have to worry about being tracked back to his home and have his raptors being hurt. He loves his babies so much. He hopes Emmet will like them too.

“Of course, just need to pack for our weekend,” Emmet beamed and escorted Rex to his car, this time he’ll be driving them back to his apartment. Rex smiled and he sat in the passenger seat and enjoyed the ride back to Emmet’s apartment, he hopes Emmet packs light, and at least brings Planty so the emotional support plant won’t be left behind.

Rex was going to stay outside as Emmet packed and glared at the cop watching him. Badcop still watches him and he knows the man heard what he said earlier, he wants to find out where he lives. Tough luck for him, his spaceship is too strong for any past cop to take out, even with an army of Micro Managers.  _ ‘I should probably try to get him on my side as a double agent of Lord Business. He can keep doing his job, but if he uses one of my Implausitrons to scan the Office Tower, we could use the blueprints to take it all down when the time comes.’ _ Rex thought as Emmet came back out with an overnight bag in one hand and Planty in the other.

“Ready to go,” Emmet smiled. As he came out of his home with the only two items he was bringing, his beloved Planty, and an overnight bag of clothes.

“Alright, it’s gonna be a short walk before we get there,” Rex warned and carefully took Planty into his arms. Best they only go three alley’s over, should take about ten minutes before he Jetpacks them up to the ship. “Alright this alley should do,” Rex smiled and picked Emmet up bridal style.

“Uh, what’re we doing?” Emmet asked as his face turned red at being in Rex’s arms like this. Though his bag and Planty were in his arms as well. He likes this, but is confused as to why they’re in an alley doing this. Does Rex live in the sewers? Is his boyfriend homeless?

“I ah, kinda live outta town,” Rex said and turned on his jetpack. “Hang on tight babe, this is gonna be a wild ride,” he grinned and gave Emmet a kiss before taking off towards his ship. So long as he doesn’t get any emergency calls for work, he should be okay to spend a whole weekend on his ship with his boyfriend.

Rex shot into the air with Emmet, Planty, and Emmet’s bag safely in hand as he flew into the breathable atmosphere and up to his fist shaped ship, located just over the walls blocking The Old West and Bricksburg. He landed in the docking bay. “And we’re here, sorry about the sudden shift in well everything. I ah… it’s hard to describe that your home is a flying spaceship in the sky.” Rex said as he carefully set Emmet down on the ground of his ship.

Emmet was gasping in shock and looked around in awe but was mostly shocked. How did? When did? He doesn’t understand? Rex lives all the way up here? Emmet couldn’t even formulate a sentence with how his mind was overloading with so much information of this incredible place and at the same time because he just flew up here in his boyfriend’s arms to come to his home… spaceship. Oh this is crazy and so against the instructions, but he’s been going against them ever since he met Rex, well in small ways, but not a big one like this.

“Emmet, you okay? Was coming here a bad idea?” Rex asked in a worried tone, and he is worried. He knows how hard it was to accept all the different worlds and rules that came with them when no one would tell him about them. Thankfully the ‘rules’ on his ship are pretty easy to follow. So long as he doesn’t get a random emergency call.

“What, oh no, no, I just… I can’t believe you live in a spaceship! I mean this goes against so many instructions, but it’s so cool!” Emmet exclaimed. And he hasn’t seen much aside from the outside, but man Rex is like the most amazing person Emmet has ever had the luck to meet. He doesn’t know what an amazing man like Rex could ever see in him, but he’s so happy.

“He alright, I was kinda worried it’d be a bit much seeing my ship so soon, but glad I was wrong,” Rex smiled and took Emmet inside. “Oh and I have a crew too,” Rex smiled as he showed Emmet the massive ship and all the dinosaurs he has living here.

“WH-WHOA! You have dinosaurs!” Emmet exclaimed in awe as Rex brought in Planty and Emmet’s travel bag.

_ “So we finally get to meet him?” _ A raptor asked, as it was working at one of the stations.

“Yes Ripley, everyone finally gets to meet Emmet,” Rex said as he escorted Emmet around the ship. Mostly the control center for the moment.

“Wait you can understand them?” Emmet asked in surprise.

“Yup, spent a lot of time with them so I know what they’re saying.” Rex smiled and pet a couple they passed, much to the dinosaurs’ happiness. Emmet was amazed as Rex showed him central control.

“So you come here every night?” Emmet asked. He was amazed at everything and all the cool things Rex has. How can he get to and from always in time for their morning coffee?

“Yup, aside from spending the night at your place, I also go on missions to get paid for helping people, secretly of course. Kinda dangerous with all the walls forcing all the separations between the worlds.” Rex explained in as short a version of the ‘plans of Lord Business’ as he could; without revealing the whole truth. He hummed and grabbed some fruit to munch on.

“What do you mean separation between the worlds?” Emmet asked in worry. That didn’t sound good or all that fun. Why be separated when you can make so many friends of different places. But also what kind of different places?

“Well it’s a long story, but the short version is that a long time ago everyone could mingle with everyone, until an evil man bent on perfection erected barriers between the worlds. And hunted down people who liked to change things. Because of this, no one knows about how big the world really is and how incredible it can all be.” Rex told Emmet. It’s mostly the truth, he’s just leaving out Master Builders and Lord Business out of the tale.

“That’s so sad, you could make so many cool friends if the worlds weren’t all forced apart,” Emmet said with a soft frown. He kinda wishes he could see the various worlds. He’d probably freak out a lot and need help to fit in. Soon Rex was taking him over to the bedroom area, since the first part of them walking around was mostly done. Maybe Emmet can see more later, they do have an entire weekend for fun.

Well they were until one of the raptors ran up and said.  _ “Rex we’ve got an emergency job that just came in from the Old West!” _ Cobra said.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Rex sighed and carefully put Emmet’s things down.

“What’s happened?” Emmet asked Rex in worry.

“I’ve got an emergency job that just came in from The Old West world.” Rex sighed and went to get into his more western outfit. Emmet was a blushing mess once he was changed. “Hopefully it won’t take too long.” He said.

“Wait! Can I come with? I know I probably won’t be much help, and I know you only just told me about the other worlds, but I really wanna see one.” Emmet told Rex with his blush still raging at how hot his boyfriend looks.

Rex wasn’t sure, but it would mean their weekend could be salvaged. “Well alright, but you have to be in disguise and let me do most of the talking and actions to keep people from getting suspicious.” He warned Emmet and went to grab a basic disguise for his boyfriend.

“Oh can do,” Emmet smiled and wondered what his disguise would be. Rex handed him a poncho, mustache, and cowboy hat.

“That should do, you have a very basic face that most people can’t recognize you,” Rex said. “It’s great for hiding in plain sight,” he complimented and Emmet blushed at that and put on the clothes over his own. It was so strange and he’s kinda excited about this. But he has to remember Rex needs to do the talking and keep them safe.

So they carefully went down to the Old West and snuck into town to find the target. Some bandit that was going to rat out a group of Master Builders, he gets this guy arrested and he’ll get paid by the person who gave him the job. Emmet mimicked Rex as best he could while they went into town and Rex found the bandit in question. Looks like they were drinking excessively, and Vitruvius is playing the piano.

_ ‘That reminds me, I may have to kill the old man, or teach Emmet Master Building before he becomes the Special… or right after. We have time still.’ _ Rex thought as he carefully started a massive bar fight and in the chaos, he grabbed the bandit, threw him outside onto the ground. Emmet followed him outside as Rex said in a very dangerously calm voice. “Listen here bub, I don’t know where ya got yer info from, but I’m gonna sure as hell make sure you can’t use it.” He smirked and the guy tried to fight, only for Rex to easily beat him and the Sheriff came over and arrested the bandit for the crimes of robbing the bank.

Rex then grabbed Emmet and quickly disappeared out of town before any robots or… other undesirable people found them. Once they were by the bute, did Rex relax. “Sorry you had to see that Em.”

Emmet was panting but smiling and shaking. “That was nuts! And so cool! But did you have to fight that guy?” Emmet asked in worry.

“I did, he was going to get some good people hurt, and now he’s arrested and can’t hurt them.” Rex explained as he panted and then caught his breath. “Just need to meet up with the guy who made the contract and I can get paid and we can go home.” He smiled and looked at the name… why did it have to be Vitruvius. “And now we have to go back to the bar and get paid by the piano man.” He sighed.

“Is that a problem? He sounded really good on the piano.” Emmet said.

“Ah let’s just say I’ve had a … unique history with him, but I can ignore it for the price he’s paying.” Rex said. They carefully snuck back into the bar and returned to the old blind man playing the piano. “Man who was causin’ trouble is taken care of.” Rex said softly to the piano man.

“Thanks for that, meet me upstairs in ten seconds for your payment.” The piano man said softly.

Ten seconds later the pair were in Vitruvius’ room. Emmet found it to be strange. Rex was given his payment, thankfully in actual money, which he counted. “Pleasure doin’ business old man.” Rex said casually.

“Not a problem young man, you and your friend seem to be an interesting pair,” the blind man said.

“Thank you,” Emmet smiled. This strange old man seemed nice.

“We should get going and try to salvage our weekend,” Rex said, he doesn’t want the temptation to kill Vitruvius right now.

Emmet pouted but agreed, he wanted to see so much more, but it’d probably be safer on Rex’s ship. Rex saw the pout and promised to bring Emmet back some other time to The Old West, and maybe to some of the other worlds too. They bid Vitruvius farewell and headed back to the ship where they enjoyed the rest of their weekend and Emmet learned another truth… about Rex and who he… used to be.

Suffice to say the Construction Worker wasn’t too happy and in a lot of shock….

“Why did I tell him?” Rex questioned after he sent Emmet into the man’s apartment and frowned as he walked away where he could jetpack somewhere safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the outfit emmet wears is the same one he wore in the first movie when in the Old West


	4. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks and moving forward

The day after telling Emmet the truth Rex was nervously going to Coffee Chain and hopes Emmet will be there. Hope being the operative word as he walked slowly, well slower than usual. He knows Emmet’s routine by now, but he’s scared of going in and not seeing his beautiful happy boyfriend beaming at him with their morning coffee in hand. _ ‘Why the hell did I have to let it slip and explain everything?’  _ Rex thought as he mentally flashed back to yesterday when he told Emmet the truth, and their weekend had been going so well after that first snag.

_ FLASHBACK _

_ They’d just finished up a day in Minecraft, Rex preferred the updated versions as they were seriously good, but he has to wait five years for them. But he’s a patient man, plus going to the far lands in the original was so much fun. Something he wishes they’d kept in the future updates. _

_ But once their game had finished, it was about noon and they had a nice grilled cheese lunch together. Rex made it, thankfully not burning the bread this time. He has a small bad habit of burning food, though Emmet found it cute and made sure to help so Rex doesn’t burn or ruin all his pots and pans. Something the Master Breaker appreciated greatly. After their lunch Rex made the stupid mistake of mentioning Vitruvius and the… his past. _

_ “Wait, but if this was the first time he met you, which given his tone indicated that, how can you two have an intimate history that he doesn’t seem to know?” Emmet asked. He’d become far more perceptive of his surroundings than he would’ve been if Rex hadn’t come into his life. _

_ Rex bit his lip at that, and knows he can’t lie or give a half-truth, Emmet would see through it. So instead he sighed and said. “That’s because my ship, er home isn’t just a flying spaceship, it’s also a time machine.”  _ **_‘Why the hell am I doing this?’_ **

_ “A time machine? Wait! Are you from the future Rex? Or are you from the past and are hiding in the future?” Emmet asked in almost quick succession and looked so excited at the prospect of someone from the future or past spending time with him, the implications haven’t connected yet. “WAIT! Won’t prolonged exposure to different time periods cause horrible side effects?” Emmet asked in fear now. _

_ “Okay first calm down Em, and I’ll answer all of your questions.” Rex said softly. Emmet nodded kindly. The construction worker was a lot calmer and hopefully will be able to absorb what he’s going to say. “Okay first off, yes my ship is a time machine it’s built from the pieces of six different time machines. I am from the future, well a future, not the past. And you don’t have to worry about side effects of me being here. When I traveled back in time everything changed. My time, the place I’m from, I can never go back. I’ve created an alternate reality by going back in time, my actions here won’t have any serious consequences on the future.” Okay not completely true, but he is right about his presence not hurting people. He wants to help the future by saving a lot of people in the past, and hopefully he and Emmet can make true peace with the Systar System before Lucy ruins everything by attacking first. Or well Wyldstyle as she likes to go by. _

_ “Okay I got most of that, I got lost after alternate reality.” Emmet told him, and he did pay quite a bit of attention, which he was very happy about. _

_ “Okay, good, basically it means I can’t hurt the future or my existence because of going back in time.” Rex explained and felt relief at this, maybe he won’t screw this up and say something stupid. _

_ “So how’d you know Vitruvius in your past?” Emmet asked and Rex had to jinx himself. He tried so hard not to smack his face, and instead sighed. ‘Why the hell did I even say anything!’ _

_ “I guess the easiest answer to that is when I met him, I hadn’t been the person you see before you. I was… used to be… someone else before I decided to change myself and my life.” Rex told his boyfriend and wished he knew what the hell he was doing! Is he really going to reveal the truth? Emmet just looked confused. Rex sighed. “I used to be… you.” Rex finally said and adjusted his hair to look more like Emmet’s, it can show it better before having to use the voice. _

_ “Wha-what?” Emmet asked in shock as he backed away from Rex. Rex winced and looked at Emmet, his face as relaxed as it can ever be, smoothing the hard lines of his eyes and mouth, but his cheeks are still defined and sharp. “But how? Why? Did…. did you lie to me? I mean how much of this is a lie? How much of us… you and me? What’s real?” Emmet kept questioning and didn’t understand at all. _

_ “No Em, not all of it, I do love you! I love being with you! I did lie on watching you from afar, but I have been honest. I love you.” Rex begged his beautiful boyfriend. Wishing he could take this pain away. He changed his hair back to it’s usual style and just wanted… needed to tell Emmet that he can’t live without the man, but it would just scare him off. _

_ Emmet was just in too much shock. “I… I… maybe I should go home and think on this.” He frowned softly. It was all just too much. Rex tried so hard not to whimper at that as he nodded.  _

_ “As you wish.” He said softly. He got his jetpack and took Emmet back down to Bricksburg and the man’s apartment, it was night time right now. But that’s due to it being fall. Rex dropped Emmet off and after he sent Emmet into the man’s apartment and frowned as he walked away where he could jetpack somewhere safe. _

_ FLASHBACK END _

Rex was so lost in what happened last night he didn’t realize he ended up at Coffee Chain and bumped into Emmet, this time the hot coffee landed on both of them. Both hissed in pain at that. They looked up and Rex blushed and wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t form the words as he looked Emmet in the eyes.

Emmet though took the initiative this time and took Rex out of the Coffee Shop and into the same alley they went into when they first met. “Okay I don’t know why I brought us here but it felt right.” Emmet rambled. “I just… do you really love me?” Emmet asked after he couldn’t think of anything to say about what he learned yesterday and couldn’t sleep at all as the thoughts of what Rex said was buzzing in his mind all night.

“Yes, I do, with all my heart,” Rex said in a serious voice. His heart was in those words. He took Emmet’s hands and put them against his chest where his heart was beating. He loves this man so much. He would do anything for Emmet, anything at all. Emmet looked him in the eye and shook before hugging Rex and crying, saying he was so sorry for leaving yesterday and wanted to still be together regardless of the truth.

Rex held him close and whispered. “Let’s take the day to ourselves, there’s something I wanna show you.” Rex said softly as he held Emmet. He doesn’t know if this will cheer Emmet up, but he has to try. Emmet agreed and that night at sunset, they headed to one of the taller buildings in town to watch the sunset. And by the Man Upstairs was it beautiful.

“Emmet, I know I dropped a lot of information on you yesterday when I shouldn’t have.” Rex said gently as they watched the sun set. “I just… I wanted to tell you when the time was right, maybe in another month than so soon.”

Emmet was quiet before saying. “I don’t care about the past, we’re two different people, you said as much. We have different pasts and different parts.” Emmet said softly and curled up as he leaned against Rex’s side. “And I want a future together… I want… I want… to be together.”

“We’ll take it one step at a time then,” Rex smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss Emmet’s head and then his cheek. He loved the feel of Emmet’s soft cheek against his lips. Just everything about this beautiful man, Rex may not have everything figured out, but who knows, maybe with a bit of luck they can save the world and create peace with Systar early? Who knows.


	5. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is suspicious of Badcop and Badcop is suspicious of Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but it was hard to get out and I didn't know how to continue it so I ended it and am working on the next one now

After two months since Emmet found out the truth about Rex every other weekend they’d go away to Rex’s ship for fun, a mission, and Emmet getting lessons on how to escape all kinds of bindings in the event that he’s captured by the enemy and needs to be set free. It wasn’t Rex’s idea for that, it was all Emmet. Emmet insisted, he wanted to be useful in the event something happens. He also wanted to be an escape artist, or at least be competent enough to escape most bindings in case of serious emergencies.

Rex had been reluctant, but after a week of begging and a full kiss on the lips he gave in. So long as Emmet does his practice in a controlled environment with Rex there to help if things go bad. It was needed a lot in the beginning, but now Emmet can get out of all rope bindings only using his teeth and was becoming quite adept at picking locks for handcuffs.

Currently Emmet was at work and Rex was debating on having Emmet meeting and learning about Master Builders. He knows Emmet has the greatest potential out of everyone in the entire universe to learn Master Building and him learning will help the future a whole lot. But at the same time… should it be put off? Maybe learn Master Breaking first? “Why is it so hard to pick?” Rex questioned and sighed. “It’d be better if he meets the Master Builders first and foremost. Make his new friends, I mean if they even try being friends with my Emmy,” Rex rubbed his face and looked at the time. It’d be best he goes and meets Emmet down at the construction site.

Grabbing his jetpack, Rex flew down to an alley near the site and made sure BadCop wasn’t watching him. His EMP machine was best used to keep the cameras from finding him. Though the cop could probably find and track him with ease. So why hasn’t he? Taking a risk, Rex went to Emmet quickly and whispered a worry in his boyfriend’s ear. Their work day was done as well. “Be careful,” Emmet whispered softly.

“I will be,” he promised and Emmet would wait at the construction site for Rex’s return.

Rex went out near an alley and said. “If you’re there BadCop I wanna talk.” He said calmly.

“What about Dangervest,” BadCop said coolly.

“Why haven’t you made a move?” Rex asked and kept a hand near one of his blasters just in case.

“You’re not a priority, you haven’t changed anything aside from the life of a single Minifigure,” He commented.

“Then why are you watching me?” Rex demanded.

“We have to watch everyone in the city to keep an eye out for Master Builders,” He commented.

“And what exactly is a Master Builder?” Rex asked, feigning ignorance in case this was a test.

Badcop glared at him, they both knew he was lying, but Rex may know what a Master Builder is, and how to build, but he breaks more than he builds. “Can’t tell you that, either you know or your don’t.” Badcop said and glared at him.

Rex glared at that, he knew the man was trying to trap him. “I don’t build things like my boyfriend, I break them.”

“So he’s the Master Builder!” Bad Cop said and Rex smacked his face.

“He’s a construction worker genius! He builds things every day at his job!” Rex snapped and rubbed his face. He really hates Business, but Emmet is the only person that can reason with the man to calm him down from destroying all the known Lego Universe. “Look, leave me and my boyfriend alone, and stop following us. Yer not gonna find out where I live, and even if you did. It’d be a suicide mission,” he smirked and walked past the cop. “Now if you excuse me, I have a date tonight.”

The cop snarled but remained, he legally can’t do anything to this man. He has no proof other than a jetpack, but he only used it when no one else was around, and he hasn’t Master Built _ ANYTHING _ . Also given that he’s from the future, it means that Business’ plan to Kragle and end the world means nothing. And the police officer didn’t know what to do with that information. He told his boss about Dangervest, but even their scans of him in the multiple realms means nothing, he takes odd jobs, but none of them involve building anything. All they know is that he can access all the realms somehow; though given that he has a jetpack it makes sense.

The only constant is that he jetpacks somewhere to his home, and he always comes to Bricksburg for coffee and to spend time with his boyfriend. And there’s nothing about his boyfriend anywhere. This was actually more suspicious than Dangervest. How could someone go by so unnoticed! It was the perfect cover for a Master Builder. But the man works in construction and never once went against the instructions until meeting Dangervest. 

“What does this all mean?” Good Cop switched around to voice his question.

“I don’t know, but I’m worried about what he told us about our boss…. If he’s right… I have to keep you safe.” Bad Cop switched around and said seriously.

“But what if he’s wrong and things have changed with him being in the past?” Good Cop argued softly back, although he was terrified too.

“Either way we keep doing our jobs and finding the Master Builders for Lord Business’ plan.” Bad Cop whispered and went back to his work as Rex and Emmet would be going out of town again that weekend.

The officer watched them Jetpack off after taking Emmet’s car home. “I just hope trusting this guy won’t be a big mistake.” He whispered and went to work on finding other Master Builders. Not knowing that Rex and Emmet were going to meet some very soon.


	6. Masterbuilding or Baiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet meets some Master Builders but things get fun near the end.

It’d been a week since that encounter with Badcop; they have exactly six months and one week before TACO TUESDAY, and now Emmet learned all about Master Building and Master Breaking. Granted he can’t do either yet, but he wants to learn. However at the moment, Rex and Emmet were heading to Cloud Cookoo Land to meet Princess Unikitty, one of the few old friends Rex didn’t hate and missed a lot. Sure at first he didn’t get her kookie nature, but he missed her a lot, she was so much fun and he loved spending time with her.

Rex hummed as he finished reminiscing as he and Emmet arrived in Cloud Cookoo Land. They would’ve visited Middle Zealand, but they didn’t have the time. “I can’t wait for you to meet these people Emmet, though please try to pay attention.” Rex teased his adorable boyfriend.

“I’ll try, but Master Building sounds so cool. I mean it really is cool, but at the same time… do you really think I have the potential to be like people who sound so cool? That I can learn Master Breaking like you?” He asked his boyfriend. He was nervous of meeting these amazing people, at least some of them. What if they don’t like him?

“Emmet I know you’ll be great,” Rex smiled warmly at his sweet boyfriend.

Rex gave the secret knock to get into Cloud Cookoo land and the door opened to reveal a big and bright beautiful world full of crazy and kookie people. “How do people know what to and what not to do here?” Emmet asked as they came in and were greeted by none other than Princess Unikitty herself and her brother Puppycorn.

“Hiiii, I am Princess Unikitty and this is my brother Prince Puppycorn.” The sparkly pink horned feline cheered as did her blue horned canine brother.

“Hiya,” the canine smiled.

“Here in Cloud Cookoo Land we have no general rules or regulations like Bricksburg or majority of the other realms.” Unikitty informed Emmet.

“Are you here to meet other Master Builders or to have fun?” Puppycorn asked.

“Actually we are here to meet other Master Builders, I’m not really one, but my boyfriend here wants to learn and perhaps meeting a few will help.” Rex informed the canine and nodded at the feline whom was happily showing them around the crazy place.

“I’m not even sure how to have fun in such a strange place,” Emmet said gently and Unikitty was curious about that. Everyone knew how to have fun, but why would having fun needed to be figured out? Or need to know how?

“Easy Em, all about learning,” Rex smiled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder as they met up with four different Master Builders. Thankfully one of them was Wyldstyle. She wasn’t interested in making friends with them, but Emmet did make friends with Wonder Woman and Unikitty, both of whom were Master Builders.

Wonder Woman found Emmet to be cute and endearing, and was able to remember his face, something Emmet greatly appreciated since most people seem to forget that he’s even alive half the time. Well minus Rex. She didn’t know if she’d be a good teacher to him, but a friend she definitely could be. Something so small meant the world to Emmet, having a friend who knows who he is, or at least remembers his face.

Still after a day of spending time there Emmet was so in awe of the different ways people communicate to one another without instructions as this was a mostly learning experience for him. Rex though promised a more relaxing indoor day tomorrow so Emmet wouldn’t be overwhelmed since it happens when too much happens at once for him to process.

Emmet was very thankful at that and wanted to do an ‘in house dinner date’ with Rex. He wanted to kiss the man, he’s so nervous about it though. And Rex is an alternate him, who is older, he’s probably kissed people before too. “I hope I can do this right,” he whispered as he asked Rex for the date and the man agreed joyously.

“Anything special you want me to cook for tonight?” Rex asked as they arrived back on the Rexcelsior and the raptors were doing their jobs and relaxing.

“I’d love steak and potatoes,” Emmet blushed. He’s really started liking the food thanks to Rex, though it is pricey so he tends to only ask once in a while.

“You got it,” he grinned. Rex set Emmet up to enjoy some Minecraft while he goes and makes dinner for two. As he cooks Rex idly wonders if he should have Bad Cop be a double agent now or wait just a bit longer. Perhaps during the half a year mark he could do that, though that is a week away.

“Can’t believe so much time is going by, soon it’ll be time for Emmet to get the Piece of Resistance and become the Special.” Rex whispered to himself as he began to cook the delicious food. “I just… hope we can do it right and he won’t have to be traumatized by… that place. But… it opened his mind to the world… but shattered his want to be more than he is.” Rex sighed, it’s these kinds of things that make him worry so much. But who knows, maybe he and Emmet can do more than kissing sooner or later. Maybe this weekend? Whenever Emmet feels confident enough to try, he’ll go through it with him. If one of them takes the first steps towards a more intimate relationship it’s honestly going to be Rex.

“Maybe we can fool around to start?” Rex hummed as he made their dinner taking great care to make the steaks just the way he and Emmet like them. He also decided to go with microwaving the baked potatoes, cooks a lot faster and still taste delicious.

It took about an hour and a half for the food to be ready. But once it was Rex went to get Emmet whom was in peaceful mode updating his house. So cute.

“Emmet, dinner is ready,” Rex smiled. The game was paused and saved. Emmet beamed and went to wash his hands as did Rex before coming into the dining room where their dinner was waiting for them.

Emmet complimented Rex and thanked him for taking the time to make dinner. Rex blushed softly at that and said it was no big deal. But as they ate, Rex kept staring at Emmet and wondering if almost being together for six months was long enough to start being a little physically active together. He knows Emmet is okay with them being formerly the same person, but now the question is will he be okay with a sexual relationship as well.

Once dinner was done and they both took to cleaning the dishes, Rex took a deep breath and asked. “Do you wanna fool around after we’re done cleaning up?” He asked.  _ ‘Why do I always do things in a blunt way?’ _ He thought as Emmet looked curiously at him.

Emmet though knew what Rex was asking after a solid minute and turned a nice shade of red. “Ah well… I mean… I’ve wanted to try, but… but wasn’t sure how to… well.” He began stammering.

“Emmet it’s okay, we won’t go farther than what we deem comfortable.” Rex assured his boyfriend. He will never force Emmet into things he doesn’t want to do.

“Oh it’s not that, I’ve… I’ve wanted to ask if we could but didn’t know how.” Emmet blushed at finally confessing that.

Rex sighed in relief and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. “Well then, why don’t we start tonight, just take it slow. No sex, but just mess around and get comfortable doing new things.”

Emmet smiled with a soft blush on his cheeks and nodded. He’d really like that. So once the dishes were done, Rex took Emmet to the elder man’s room, Emmet’s been in the room before and it’s amazing. Racecar bed with movie posters all around and just… he feels so lame next to someone has handsome and cool as Rex.

How could a man so cool want him? Emmet always wondered this and even if Rex is an alternate future version of himself, he could never be as cool as this man. “Emmet? If you have doubts coming from how different we are, it’s okay. We’ll do this together,” Rex assured Emmet and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He’d seen the look on his past double’s face and knew what it meant.

Emmet smiled and though he was nervous, Rex was going to take it nice and mild for their first time fooling around. They’ll get more serious once ready. But at the moment the door shut, Rex began to kiss Emmet passionately and sweetly. Emmet whimpered in the kiss but kissed back, not as fiercely as Rex; but he was loving the change of pace as they moved towards the bed and kept kissing, only breaking for a few breaths of air as Rex began to kiss down his neck. Nipping at the skin causing Emmet to whimper but also blush heavily at the simple sensations that were making him happy.

“Rex, feels nice.” Emmet blushed.

“Really? I haven’t even gotten to the fun parts yet,” he teased and carefully removed Emmet’s shirt as well as his own. And their vests of course. Emmet blushed beneath Rex on the bed. He was much bigger and not as nice looking as the toned muscled man above him. “By the Man Upstairs Emmet you look beautiful,” Rex smiled and kissed Emmet’s chest and lips sweetly.

Emmet blushed but whimpered softly in the kisses, Rex knew just what to say to make him feel good about himself. “But you’re the handsome one,” Emmet replied as he let out a soft moan when Rex began playing with his nipples.

He kept showering Emmet in pleasure, he will ensure his beloved boyfriend knows he’s special to him. After playing with his nipples for a bit, Rex moved them so he could rub Emmet’s growing erection with his hand. As well as his own, he wanted to cum with Emmet. Unzipping their pants, Rex took both their erections out from their underwear and rubbed both together in his large hand. It was a bit difficult, but the friction given by his calloused hands was very intense. Emmet was moaning loudly at the sensations of Rex jerking them both off.

They were at this for a good ten minutes before both came with a shout. Rex was short of breath, but smiled. That was amazing. And Emmet… the poor thing was a slightly drooling mess beneath Rex on the man’s bed. “So… how’d you like messing around Em?” Rex asked as he finally caught his breath.

“That was… so good. And that wasn’t even… real sex?” He asked nervously with a big blush all over his face.

“Not even close, but a good way to get more comfortable with it is to try and mess around now and then,” he smiled warmly at his boyfriend. Rex moved to lay right next to Emmet. “When you’re ready we’ll do that,” he assured Emmet and kissed him sweetly.

“Thank you, and right now, I just wanna rest with you, and maybe shower later.” Emmet giggled and nuzzled Rex. This was so nice, he hopes he and Rex can always be like this. He didn’t know how much was going to change in just six months.


End file.
